The Jelous Type
by thesecretcharmedwriter
Summary: Riley just left and Angel comes to town with his soul permanitly implaced. Buffy goes to Spike for reasurance that she will be ok. Then Angel shows up, and all of a sudden Buffy is pregnant, who is the father who knows?!
1. Default Chapter

Buffy the vampire slayer fanfic  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Spike or anybody in the TV series Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel series so don't sue me!! Those characters belong to Joss Whedon, don't sue me!!  
  
Still morning over the loss of her beloved Riley Buffy Ann Summers walks down the street toward the cemetery. She needs something to get her mind off Riley, such as Slaying. Then all of a sudden her former enemy, who is now as trained a an obedient dog pops out from behind some bushes. Buffy now in attack mode, not thinking who she was attacking lunged at Spike and pinned him to the ground. Buffy now thinking of a good pun to say, when she herd a familiar voice "God Slayer what is your problem I wasn't trying to scare you or anything, wait I was!" Then Buffy remembered that British cocky accent as one of her formal enemies (Buffy has many enemies, but the formal ones tend to be dead or now have their soul back) "Spike you bastard don't scare me like that, I could have staked you in an instant and you would have been dead, wait a minute that actually would be a good thing hold still while I jam this wooden steak through your heart!" Spike upon hearing these word pushes Buffy of Balance and gets up to regain his (balance). "Don't even kid about that Slayer you know that I can do nothing to protect myself against you or anyone!!!" "Sorry Spike I didn't know you would be so sensitive around that area, come and slay with me I need to get my mind of things." "So where is you army guy, doesn't he like to tag around with you when you are out on patrol??" With those last words Spike had said Buffy burst into tears. Sobbing like the little girl that she felt she was she stopped and all of a sudden dropped into Spike's conveniently open arms. "Oh Spike it is horrible" Buffy sobbed "Riley lest via a chopper just last night, he left me Spike, I don't want to go to Willow or Xander, I don't like them seemed me when I am all weak and helpless like this, Oh Spike I feel so miserable right now, I don't know why I am telling you this you are supposed to be my enemy, but right now you seem like the best person to confess in." As Buffy sobbed theses words out the Surprised look on Spikes face vanished. He suddenly felt a warm feeling in his long dead, dries up, loveless heart. He now realized he didn't hate Buffy, nor did he like her, he just then realized he love her. 


	2. Surprise Surprise

Surprise Surprise  
  
This pick's up from my last chapter. Please R&R, This is my first Buffy fic and I would really like some feed back. I know it may not be perfect but I like it and I like writing them. Please no flames I have feelings too!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I.Don't..Own..BUFFY!! You should know that bye know!!!!! It belongs to Joss Whedon DONT SUE ME!!! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"It will be okay Slayer, you'll see." (AN: I know Spike doesn't normally act so....... optimistic, but I wanted him to comfort her.) As Spike lulled Buffy who had now been crying for hours, to a calmer self I was almost dawn and Buffy didn't want to face her friends.  
  
"Spike would it be okay if I maybe stayed at your place tonight, I don't want to face my friends right now and I would be great to get away from them for a while?" Those few little words topped the icing on his little love cake. He of course said yes and Buffy the Slayer and Spike the Slayie headed toward his crypt.  
  
"Slayer, you might want to spend the day here and go to sleep, because it is about 5 minutes until 7:00am and you have gotten 1hr of sleep"  
  
"Mmmm, Spike?? Oh My God. What am I'm I doing here!! Why am I in your bed, in your crypt and NAKED!!!!!!" Buffy said with utter disgust. "Ewww ewww vampire taste in my mouth, uhhh that must of meant we kissed!! GROSS."  
  
"Don't you remember last night, Slayer when you burst into tears about your old beau? Well let me fill you in: I had been sneaking around in the bushes when I saw you and then I jumped out to scare you to have a little fun, when you attacked me, You then realized it was me, threatened to murder me, I asked about your army guy and your burst into tears, you then asked to stay here and I mmed and so we came here and now we are here awake." Spiked informed her.  
  
That was a hit on her stomach. She had actually slept with Spike. The Spike, The vampire, I mean with Angel it was a different story because he had a soul and all and that was kind of a big deal, but with Spike you know he doesn't have a soul just a rust old chip in his head.  
  
"I so need to get home and scrub myself to death. I now remember what happened; sorry for blaming you Spike but when I wake up I really jump to conclusions because I was just asleep, Thank you for taking me here though Spike I needed to be away from my friend at that point in time."  
  
As Buffy walks home she feel three emotions coming on, One utter disgust from sleeping with Spike, Gratitude toward Spike for taking her in, and for some reason sickness. As Buffy walks through her door she is met with Balloons and streamers all around the room and people throwing confetti at her and signs everywhere as well as people saying "Happy Birthday." In the midst of Riley leaving and her night with Spike she forgot it was her 21st birthday.  
  
"Surprise Buffy!!!! Happy Birthday!! Now on to your next surprise which you will find in the basement." Willow Buffy's best friend said. As Buffy goes toward the basement door she is amazed by all the decorations leading to the door and on it.  
  
"This is where we leave you and you have to go on you own." Willow added. Again with the weirdness, why does everybody want me to go downstairs to the basement??? I feel this is something very sneaky down there  
  
"I better not be anything alive Willow" Buffy said as she was pushed toward the stairs. Buffy walks down the stairs and who does she see? Well you guessed it Angel  
  
"Angel..." Buffy whispered 


	3. A Ladies Man

Well here is chapter 3 of my Fic. Disclainmer: I....DON'T.....OWN.....ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!! (please don't sue me ^_^) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Oh my god, Angel!" Buffy whispered "What are you doing here? No nevermind you here because it is my Birthday, no I am being selfish, you are here because impending doom, right?" Buffy was nervous and now stuttering.  
  
"It's okay Buffy I am here because it is your birthday and I have missed a lot of them and I figured I would come to this one because the office has been slow and any way Wesley is watching it." He said with is cute cocky Irish smile. "I brought a friend too, well actually I brought two friends Buffy I want you to meet Doyle, Buffy Doyle, Doyle Buffy."  
  
"Nice to meet you ma'am, wow the real Buffy Summers, Angel has said so much about you I didn't think I would meet you in person." Doyle said.  
  
"Ummm.Haven't we already met when I was In LA? I mean I remember you and all or do you have a twin brother with the same name or something?" Buffy said very confused.  
  
"You have met Doyle, and Doyle you have met Buffy but (now turning back to Buffy)Doyle actually died in a attempt to save about 20 mix breed demons, but he died trying and like you have done before we brought him back" Angel explained.  
  
"You said there were two people you would like me to meet, who is the second one?" Buffy said searching around for somebody else. Then appearing from the shadows a teenage boy who looked like he would be a senior in high school right about now.  
  
"Buffy I would like you to meet mine and...Darla's...son, Conner." Angel choked out. This was a shock to Buffy because 1 Vampires could not have human children or any children for that matter, 2 he was 18 and Angel left about 3 years ago, well that didn't make sense, and 3 WHY DIDN'T HE TELL HER??!?!?  
  
"uhh no offense to you Conner but how?? Wait never mind I know how but...how? Don't vampires have this whole rule that, well they can't have kids??!?! There is also the fact he is 18 and you left around 3 years ago? Last WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME??!?!" Buffy yelled that last one with complete rage. She was completely stumped about this whole thing!  
  
"Well I don't know how it happened but Darla got pregnant form well, you know but he was born, then one of my enemies was preserved and then attacked me and took Conner to a hell dimension whe time moves faster ther so when we were trying to close a portal I had opend before to get conner out well he poped out! We have our differences but we have now been able to deel with them, and ofcoarse he can fight almost aswell as Faith but we are not going to get into that whole Faith thing I am tired from this whole this and If I don't sleep I am going to get cranky, and that means if someone mouths off I will not go light on them!" Angel said directly at Conner. Well Buffy was a little surprised and thought it was funny that her gentle grieved ex boyfriend was, well how can I put it, biend a tough father. Buffy snickered, and luckily nobody noticed. 


End file.
